Fortnite
Fortnite is a co-op sandbox survival game developed by Epic Games and People Can Fly and published by Epic Games. In Fortnite, players team up to build massive forts and battle against hordes of monsters, all while crafting and looting within giant worlds where no two games are ever the same. While the Battle Royale portion of the game is free-to-play, the PvE aspects (known as Save the World) are not. Early Access for paying players was made available on July 25, 2017. Fortnite is for PlayStation 4, PlayStation 4 Pro, Xbox One, PC, and Mac; Android, iOS, and Nintendo Switch are available for Battle Royale only. The below concerns content focusing on Save the World. While players currently have to purchase this content, it is expected to go free to play sometime in the future. Game play :See also Fortnite controls The Storm came without warning. 98% of the world's population vanished... then came the monsters. Players lead the remaining Heroes in the fight to hold back the Storm and rescue survivors. They can explore the large, destructible world and build forts, craft exotic weapons, and find loot. In Fortnite, players protect an object and build a fort around it. There are four classes: constructor, ninja , outlander and soldier. There is also a leveling system, weapons, armor, traps, llamas (lootboxes), and abilities. Players can play online, where there are three categories of participation: solo, duo, and squad. Features :See also Fortnite trophies and achievements *Heroes: Recruit and train soldiers, ninjas, constructors, and outlanders to take on the monster hordes. For the most dangerous missions, players can assign their toughest characters to Squads. *Crafting: Players can use resources to craft weapons like homemade sniper rifles, hydraulic mining axes, and launch pads to send monsters flying. As heroes move up the skill tree, they can unlock schematics for wilder weapons. *Design: The building system allows players to create extravagant forts while juggling combat. Monsters can be lured into traps that use poison darts, metal spikes and sentry guns. *Friends: The game has seamless drop-in and drop-out co-op and procedurally generated maps. Founder's Pack Fortnite Founder's Packs gave players entry to the Early Access Season, access to exclusive in-game events in 2017, and offered a huge value on things like heroes, loot, weapons, and in-game boosts. Players who pre-ordered a Founder’s Pack received a four-day head start beginning on July 21, 2017, along with the exclusive Storm Master Weapon Pack. Additionally, Epic Games partnered with Gearbox Publishing to distribute a boxed retail version of the game for PlayStation 4 and Xbox One. PlayStation 4 players who purchased one of the Founder's Packs for Fortnite received bonus hero cards. These exclusive hero cards were only available to PlayStation players, and sport a unique color scheme. Storm Master Weapon Pack This pack included the following weapons: *Rocket Launcher *Grenade Launcher *Thunder Bold Sawed-Off Shotgun *500 Shotgun Shells Early Access Early Access included the following perks: *Instant Access *Rare Starter Hero Pack (8 Heroes) *Rare Starter Weapon Pack (Includes 4 Weapons & 1 Trap) *Exclusive Founder's Pistol *10 Exclusive In-Game Banner Icons *24 Daily Loot Pinata Packs *4 Exclusive Founder’s Loot Pinata Pack *5 Immediate Loot Pinata Packs *10 XP Boosts *10 Gift able XP Boosts For Friends *50 Extra Account Inventory Slots PvE Campaign Editions Fortnite is currently available in five different editions. Standard Edition #Daily Loot Pinnate Packs (6) #Exclusive Founder’s Loot Pinata Pack #In-game banner icons (4) Deluxe Edition *Rare Starter Weapon Pack (Schematics: Breacher, Retractable Floor Spikes, Ninja Sword, Scoped Bullseye, Crusader) *Revolver pistol schematic *Starter Hero Pack, with two heroes from each class *Daily Loot Pinata Packs (24) *Exclusive Founder’s Loot Pinata Packs (4) *Immediate Loot Pinata Packs (5) *50 Vault Inventory slots *In-game banner icons (10) *10 XP boosts for personal use and 10 to share Super Deluxe Edition *Rare Starter Weapon Pack (Schematics: Breacher, Retractable Floor Spikes, Ninja Sword, Scoped Bullseye, Crusader) *Revolver pistol schematic *Starter Hero Pack, with two heroes from each class *A pair of in-game NPC defenders *Daily Loot Pinata Packs (36) *Exclusive Founder’s Loot Pinata Packs (6) *Immediate Loot Pinata Packs (5) *Digital Standard Edition to give away *100 Vault Inventory slots *In-game banner icons (15) *Access to the Founder's Chat Channel *20 XP boosts for personal use and 20 to share Limited Edition *Legendary Hero Pack, with two legendary heroes from a class of the player's choice, plus a legendary weapon for that class *Rare Starter Weapon Pack (Schematics: Breacher, Retractable Floor Spikes, Ninja Sword, Scoped Bullseye, Crusader) *Revoly pistol schematic *Starter Hero Pack, with two heroes from each class *A pair of in-game NPC defenders *Daily Loot Pinata Packs (72) *Exclusive Founder’s Loot Pinata Packs (12) *Immediate Loot Pinata Packs (15) *Digital Standard Edition to give away (2) *200 Vault Inventory slots *10 extra Backpack slots *In-game banner icons (20) *Access to the Founder's Chat Channel *40 XP boosts for personal use and 40 to share Ultimate Edition Note: This upgrade option is only visible after purchasing the Limited Edition. *6 exclusive Legendary heroes *3 exclusive epic weapons *Exclusive Super Rare Ramirez's Rifle *Daily Loot Pinata Packs (36) *Exclusive Founder’s Loot Pinata Packs (6) *Immediate Loot Pinata Packs (10) *Digital Standard Edition to give away (2) *100 Account Inventory slots *10 extra Backpack slots *In-game banner icons (5) *40 XP boosts for personal use and 40 to share *4 Transform Keys System Requirements ;Recommended System Requirements : *Nvidia GTX 660 or AMD Radeon HD 7870 equivalent DX11 GPU *2 GB VRAM *Core i5 2.8 Ghz *8 GB RAM *Windows 7/8/10 64-bit ;Minimum System Requirements : *Intel HD 4000 on PC or intel iris pro 5200 on Mac *Core i3 2.4 Ghz *4 GB RAM *Windows 7/8/10 64-bit + Mac OSX Sierra Notes *Fortnite was announced on July 12, 2012, to be the first game to utilize Unreal Engine 4http://epicgames.com/community/2012/07/epic-games-podcast-episode-5-with-tanya-jessen/. It was originally stated by the developers that the game would only released for PC and/maybe next Gen consoles because Unreal Engine doesn't support 7th generation consoles. *Ashly Burch (Horizon: Zero Dawn, Life is Strange) stars as the voice of Ray, a quirky yet, very human, little robot that guides players through their adventures. Players also hear Phil LaMarr (Samurai Jack), Adria Arjona (Pacific Rim: Uprising, Emerald City), Amy Pemberton (DC’s Legends of Tomorrow) and Andrew Kishino (Bulletstorm) among the talented voices directed by veteran actor JB Blanc (Horizon: Zero Dawn). Screenshots Screenshot 1.jpg Screenshot 2.jpg BuildingFinal-1024x575.jpg Durrrburger-1024x576.jpg Environment1-1024x576.jpg Environment2.jpg Faceoff-1024x640.jpg NightCombat-1024x574.jpg Scavengers-1024x574.jpg Videos Fortnite Trailer Fortnite Battle Royale - Announce Trailer Defending the Fort - Fortnite Gameplay Fortnite Experience Trailer Fortnite - E3 2017 Gameplay Trailer Fortnite - Launch Cinematic Trailer Fortnite - Launch Gameplay Trailer Survive the Storm Update - Trailer Fortnite - Nintendo Switch Trailer - Nintendo E3 2018 References External links *Official site de:Fortnite nl:Fortnite es:Fortnite fr:Fortnite pl:Fortnite Category:Fortnite